1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to an olfactory sensing device and method for measuring an odor.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, it is possible to identify chemical species existing in the gas phase using devices such as gas chromatography or mass spectrograph. In recent years, many studies have been performed to analyze chemical species using a mobile terminal. In order to increase the utility value of the mobile terminal, various applications executable in the mobile terminal have been developed to interact with an olfactory sensing device which may be mounted through an external interface of the mobile terminal to measure an odor.
In the conventional olfactory sensing device, a temperature sensor may be additionally mounted to perform a correction for any environmental changes. Alternatively, an enclosed space may be used to measure an odor.
However, due to the additional mounting of the temperature sensor, the conventional olfactory sensing device may increase in the cost and mounting area, causing an increase in the price and size of the mobile device. In addition, the enclosed space where the conventional olfactory sensing device measures an odor may be different from the place where the product is actually used, making it difficult to ensure the mass production.
Therefore, there is a need for an olfactory sensing device that can determine the amount of odor molecules by correcting for changes in the external environment, such as temperature changes, using existing sensors instead of a separate device for measuring the temperature.